Hugo Rodríguez
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Hugo Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, discípulo de Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes. Filmografía Series *Magic City (2012) : Danny *Grey's Anatomy (2012) : Voces diversas *Private Practice (2012) : Voces diversas *A todo ritmo - Shake It Up! (2012) : Voces diversas *El mentalista - The mentalist (2012) : Voces diversas *Southland (2012) : Voces diversas *Being Human (2011) : George *Weeds (2011) : Trip (Chris Marquette) *Against the wall (2011) : Matthew Givens *White Collar (2011) : Voces diversas *Alphas (2011) : Voces diversas *Bones (2011 - Season 7) : Voces diversas *Downton Abbey (2010) : Drake *Nikita (2010) : Voces diversas *In Plain Sight: Al descubierto (2010) : Voces diversas *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2010) : Voces diversas *Campamento Woodward (2008) : Tony Christopher *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady (Carlo Alban) *Bones (2007 - Season 2) : James Levay (Soren Fulton) *Justicia Ciega - Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells (Justin Mentell) *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer (Evan Ellingson) *Prison Break (2006) : Chaco *La Unidad (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff (2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Cómo conocí a tu madre - How I met your mother (2005) : Kyle Películas animadas *Buza Caperuza 2 - Hoodwinked 2 (2011) : Hansel *Sammy en el pasaje secreto (2010) : Sammy *Z-Baw: mejores amigos (2010) : Bandi *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : PB *Christmas is here again (2007) : Jacques Películas de Anime *La Guerra de los Mapaches - Pompoko (2010) : Bunta *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (2004) - Tyson Granger *Recuerdos del ayer - Omohide Poro Poro (1991) : Voces diversas *La tumba de las luciérnagas - Grave of the Fireflies (1988) : Seita Películas Eddie Redmayne: *Black Death (2010) : Osmund *Polvo azul - Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Doolittle Otros *Seeking justice (2011) : Edwin *Sin edad para el amor - Ceremony (2011) : Mick *8 minutos antes de morir - Source code (2011) : Voces diversas *Medianoche en París - Midnight in Paris (2011) : Juan Belmonte *Justin Bieber: Teen idol (2011) : Justin Bieber (Justin Bieber) *El amor llama dos veces - Larry Crowne (2011) : Stan *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces diversas *Sin escape - Abduction (2011) : Voces diversas *¿Cómo diablos le hace? - I don't know how She does it (2011) : Voces diversas *Inhale (2010) : Inés/Carlos *El discurso del rey - The King's Speech (2010) : Valentine Logue *Ámame o muérete - Killers (2010) : Mac Bailey (Kevin Sussman) *Al otro lado del corazón - Rabbit Hole (2010) : Jason *Los niños están bien - The kids are all right (2010) : Jai *Morlocks (2010) : Hipster *Hollywood y vino - Hollywood & Wine (2010) : Bob *Los Asesinatos de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas - Alice in Murderland (2010) : Andrew *Baila sin parar - Turn the beat around (2010) : Ramon *Los indestructibles - The Expendables (2010) : Voces diversas *Venganza de los 9 guerreros: Bunraku - Bunraku (2010) : Voces diversas *Especímenes - Growth (2010) : Voces diversas *Mi nombre es John Lennon - Nowhere Boy (2009) : Paul McCartney (Thomas Sangster) *Amor por contrato - The Joneses (2009) : Tim *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Un día al revés - Opposite day (2009) : Chaz *Nueva York, te amo - New York, I love you (2009) : Kane (Anton Yelchin) *Un enredo amoroso - Baby on board (2009) : Raphy *El Torneo - The Tournament (2009) : Rob *Yo soy el amor - Io sono l'amore (2009) : Gregorio *Directo a la fama - The Marc Pease Experience (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *Los enterradores - The Graves (2009) : Eric Tyler *Edición sangrienta - Smash Cut (2009) : R.L. Smith *Hunger (2009) : TB *Echelon 8 (2009) : Walker *El Reventon de los Nerds - Stay cool (2009) : Javier *Asesino íntimo - Tenderness (2009) : Ben *The Concert (2009) : Voces diversas *Fin del juego - Endgame (2009) : Voces diversas *Tierra de zombies - Zombieland (2009) : Voces diversas *Echelon Conspiracy (2009) : Voces diversas *Niños diabólicos - Children of the Corn (2009) : Voces diversas *La reina jóven - The Young Victoria (2009) : Voces diversas *El anillo de Sofía - Ring of Deceit (2009) : Voces diversas *El listón blanco - The White Ribbon (2009) : Voces diversas *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) : Jay *Una loca película de Esparta - Meet the Spartans (2008) : Chris Crocker *El Barón Rojo - The Red Baron (2008) : Kurt Wolff *Make-out with violence (2008) : Beetle *Enemigo Público #1 - L'ennemi public № 1 (2008) : Michelle Lefèvre *Deadwater (2008) : Lt Chris McCloskey *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *Hagamos una porno - Zack and Miri make a porno (2008) : Adolescente *27 bodas - 27 dresses(2008) : Voces diversas *Last call (2008) : Nikash *P2 (2007) : Voces diversas *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *The Seven of Daran: Battle of Pareo Rock (2008) : Voces diversas *Juno: Correr, crecer y tropezar - Juno (2007) : Vijay *Sentenciado a morir - Death Sentence (2007) : Luke Hume *Conquistadores - Pathfinder: The Legend of the Ghost Warrior" (2007): Wind in Tree *En el valle de las Sombras - In the Valley of Elah (2007) : Mike Deerfield *Salvando a Sarah Cain - Saving Sarah Cain (2007) : Caleb Cottrell (Soren Fulton) *Pirates of Ghost Island (2007) : Dutch *Hitman: agente 47 - Hitman (2007) : Voces diversas *El mundo mágico de Magorium - Mr. Magorium´s Wonder Emporium (2007) : Voces diversas *Once (2007): Timmy *Regreso a la fama - The comebacks (2007) : Ipod *Terror bajo el agua - Rogue (2007) : Voces diversas *Exterminio - 28 Weeks Later (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica - Epic Movie (2007) : Voces diversas *Guardianes del día - Day Watch (2007): Voces diversas *El hospital de la risa - Whitecoats (2007) : Voces diversas *Josuha: El hijo del mal - Joshua (2007) : Voces diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces diversas *Un buen año - A Good Year (2006) : Austin *The Hottest State (2006) : Vince (Joven) *Borat (2006) : Voces diversas *Escándalo - Notes on a Scandal (2006): Voces diversas *El último regalo - The Ultimate Gift (2006): Voces diversas *Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *El buen nombre - The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas - Tourists (2006) : Voces diversas *Un final mortal - A Little Thing Called Murder (2006): Voces diversas *La criatura perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *6 amigos y una boda - The Weedding Weekend (2006) : Voces diversas *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx - Knights Of The South Bronx (2005) : Michel Dupree *Lassie (2005) : Voces diversas *Avispas mortales - Swarmed (2005): Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa - The Butterfly Effect (2004) : Evan Treborn (13 años) *Bajo tierra - Shallow Ground (2004) : Rocky Marquette *Todo - Everything (2004) : Voces diversas *La navidad de Karroll - Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas *La piel del deseo - The Human Stain (2003) : Voces diversas *Una historia inconclusa - The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *Miercoles de ceniza - Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *La Fiesta - Rave (2000) : J Hun *Partes privadas - Private Parts (1997) : Howard Stern (Niño/Joven) *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986): Henry (Joven) *The Vindicator (1986): Voces diversas *Sinuhe El Egipcio (1954) Voces diversas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México